


The pain of important moments

by GayPanda



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Brothers, Car Accidents, Childhood, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Estrangement, Growing Up, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Sherlock Holmes, Hurt Tony, London, M/M, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, New York City, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Siblings, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Twins, Worried Mycroft, Worried Peter, Worried Sherlock, Worried Tony Stark, Worry, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayPanda/pseuds/GayPanda
Summary: Sherlock has been living life without Stephen for the past 15 years. In that time he made enemies, and some how got a boyfriend named John. so when his older brother called tell him that Stephen was in the hospital. He rushed off to America. In doing so he found out his brother had gotten married and had a kid. Neither of which know he existed.





	The pain of important moments

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in my creative writing class we had to write a short story under 2000 words. So here is that story. Fill free to grade this like everyone else will be doing. I might even put what I got for this piece once it's graded. I hope you like this. I just love the idea that Sherlock and Steven are twin brothers. So here is my take on that idea.

The world had never been kind to Sherlock. He was always held to the standards of his brothers. This is not to say he wasn’t smart, because Sherlock was smart. When he was 10 he was placed in the 9th grade along with his twin brother, Stephen. He won all the science fairs that he was ever in and did more in the experiment then both of his brothers combined. Except Stephen and Mycroft both were popular, got perfect scores on everything even if they didn’t like the subject. Sherlock on the other hand did what he wanted when the time fit. He would skip school if it interfered with an experiment he was doing. He didn’t do the work if he found it to easy and/or already knew it, because he didn’t see the point. This caused problems in almost every way. His family would say he was hurting the family name be doing this. He older brother Mycroft would tell him he wasn’t going to get anywhere if he continued this way. Stephen would smile at him and tell Sherlock that he supported his decision and he wished he was as brave as Sherlock. This is what pushed Sherlock to go to college at 14. He got his degree in psychology, crime, anatomy, and sociology. So he could become the first consulting detective. He end up getting his doctorate in each one of these. By the end of all this he was 20. Stephen had gone another route. He wanted to help people, so he became a doctor and went to become a surgeon.

He continued his experiments and continued to talk to Stephen. They would talk every day and met up every week. They were going to different colleges, but still in the same town. Even though the twins were close, the two boys weren’t living together. They thought it would be good not to always be around each other.

Stephen, who was outgoing, ended up with a lot of friends. Stephen would tell Sherlock all about the things him and his friends would get up to, from study sessions to the midnight adventures. Sherlock would tell Stephen about his studies and experiments. Sherlock was jealous of his brother. He was popular, outgoing, and everyone seemed to love him. Sherlock on the other hand was bullied (not that he ever told anyone). He preferred to be around his brother or no one at all. He had no friends to speak of, and everyone seemed to hate him. So he started being what everyone thought he was. He closed himself off, told people what they didn’t want to hear, and stopped caring. He never told this to Stephen.

So when Sherlock started his new job, he acted the same way he did in college. It turned out one of Stephen’s friend had gone into forensics. His name was Anderson. Through Anderson, Sherlock learned that Stephen hadn’t told any of his friends that he had an identical twin brother. So Anderson had thought that Sherlock was Stephen, and when Sherlock had corrected him, Anderson started laughing and calling him a liar. Given this was nothing new, Sherlock brushed it off until he saw Stephen later that night.

That night was the last night Sherlock had seen or heard from his twin in 15 years. Sherlock continued to do his work and Stephen moved to America, becoming a doctor in New York. Both twins had a reputation that they up held. Sherlock a high functioning sociopath that worked as a detective, and Stephen as a doctor who could fix anything. Stephen had changed his name after moving from Stephenander Holmes to Stephenander Stark.

Sherlock kept up with his twin from the news, which is how he found himself in an American hospital waiting for news on his brother. Mycroft had called and said that Stephen had been in a car crash. Sherlock didn’t know how bad the damage was. They weren’t allowed to tell him even thought they were family, and Sherlock looked like Stephen. Sherlock wasn’t listed as family. So he sat in the waiting room hoping for any information. He was sitting there for almost 12 hours when he heard someone go up to the desk a little frantic. Sherlock listened

“I’m here to see how my husband is doing,” the man asked, his voice showing concern. “His name is Stephen Stark. He was in a car crash. I got here as soon could.”

The woman looked a little speechless. She nodded as she looked for Stephen’s room number. As she did that, Stephen’s husband looked around. The man was Tony Stark. He was famous for tech, and being Ironman. He owned Stark Industries. Of course Stephen ended up with him. Tony looked at Sherlock with a confused look. Before he could walk over, the woman at the desk said a room number. Tony nodded and started for the room. Sherlock followed after him.

When Tony got to Stephen’s room, Sherlock let out a breath. He finally would be able to see Stephen, his best friend. Not even John could replace him. Although John had become his boyfriend, he was still the closest thing he had to a friend since Stephen had left. Tony didn’t enter the room. Instead he turned to Sherlock.

“Who are you? Why do you look like Stephen? What do you want?” Tony questioned without letting Sherlock reply. He also held up his hand. On it was a glove from what could only his Ironman suit. Sherlock felt hurt. Stephen hadn’t told his husband that he existed. Even John knew what happened between them. He told him everything about Stephen from their childhood twin langue to the fight that made Stephen leave. Did he really mean that little to Stephen that he wouldn’t talk about him? Apparently Tony didn’t appreciate Sherlock’s silence because he clapped aggressively in Sherlock’s face before saying, “Please hurry this up. I really want to check on my husband. I also have to tell our son how his Pops is doing.” Stephen has a kid Sherlock thought.

“I’m his identical twin brother. Well, not identical. We are mirror twins. Which means we look exactly the same, but really that’s all. I heard he was here from our other brother, and I got on a jet Mycroft procured so I could get here as fast as possible. Please, let me see him. I haven’t seen him in 15, almost 16 years.” Sherlock was crying as he continued to plead to see his brother. “He was my best friend, and he left me alone. I was stuck without anyone to talk to for 12 years! No who didn’t hate me, didn’t want me to die, to just leave, blamed me for Stephen leaving, want me to disappear, and didn’t think I killed me twin brother!”

This seem to shock Tony, as he didn’t say anything, but instead hurried to get away from the crying look alike of his husband. He left Sherlock as he fell to the ground, crying from the years of pushed down feeling that he didn’t dare to feel. Sherlock didn’t even realize that Tony had disappeared into Stephen’s hospital room.

Sherlock couldn’t tell how long he had been crying on the overly clean hospital floor, but when he stopped, he saw that Stephen’s room was open. He stood up and looked in. He saw that no one was in the room, so he walked in to see his brother for the first time in 15 years. Stephen would have looked the same if he wasn’t covered in cuts and bruises. His left arm and leg were broken, mostly from the impact. Both of his hands raised covered in surgical wounds.His face was covered in cuts from broken glass. Sherlock just wanted Stephen to open his eyes and tell him he was okay and everything was fine. That he wasn’t hurt to the point that his surgical career was over. 

After a minute of looking at Stephen, Sherlock sat down in the chair that was by the bed. Looking at Stephen reminded Sherlock of all the time they had missed together. He thinks about that night. It wasn’t supposed to go that way. Stephen wasn’t supposed to leave. He thought about Anderson and all that had happened. So when he saw Stephen walking in to his flat smiling at him that night, he had blown up for the first time. He told Stephen everything from the bullying to his friends not knowing about him. As Sherlock yelled, the smile slipped off Stephen’s face and he yelled back about how Sherlock was too dependent on him, and how embarrassing it was to be not only related, but twins with Sherlock. The argument had continued long into the night, and end with Stephen screaming, “WELL IT’S A GOOD THING I DIDN’T DECLINE THE JOB IN THE STATES THEN BECAUSE I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU, OR BE ASSOCEADTED WITH YOU AGAIN! AND DON’T BOTHER COMING LOOKING FOR ME LATER! I’LL BE GONE BY DAY,” as he stormed out of Sherlock‘s flat.

Tony walked back into the small room. He had just gotten off the phone with his son. He was telling him how his Pops was doing. Peter was at home with the other Avengers, so Tony could be here. He saw Stephen’s twin, whom he apparently still didn’t know the name of, sitting in his chair just looking at Stephen with a mournful look. Sherlock stirred and looked at Tony. He stood and walked over to the other man.

“I’m Sherlock Holmes, and I’m sorry about earlier. Trust me when I say I’m never that way. People like to say I’m a psychopath, but really I’m a high functioning sociopath. My boyfriend likes to say I’m just an otter with no feelings and low self-esteem.” Sherlock stuck out his hand for Tony to shake. Although he hesitated, Tony shook his hand.

For the next several hours, they quite awkwardly sat at Stephen’s bed side. Every once in a while, one of them would get up and get coffee for the both of them. They get calls and texts asking how Stephen was doing. This went on until Stephen woke up.

Stephen woke up disoriented, confused, and in pain. The nurses and doctors pushed the two men out as they checked all the equipment that was need. Once he was declared okay, they upped his pain meds. Before releasing him, they rechecked Stephen, and then they let the two men back in. One, of course, was Tony. He looked horrible to be frank. The other, to his surprise, was Sherlock.

“Sherlock? Is that really you?” Stephen was fairly sure it was most likely the drugs in his system making him see his twin brother. Sherlock just nodded as he raced over to his brother. Stephen couldn’t believe that Sherlock was here, hugging him right now. He was sure that Sherlock would never want to see him again after he had left that night. He took a deep breath to help settle his nerves before he spoke.

“Sherlock, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?” Stephen smiled, unsure of the answer.

“Mycroft told me you were here. I also kept up with everything you did,” Sherlock said as he sat down to tell his brother about everything that had happened, only to have his brother tell him the same. Tony watched as the brothers became reacquainted. He walked away from the room to tell his son that Stephen had woken up and would be okay. The call will Peter was a good one the agreed he would come to the hospitable the next day. When the call ended Tony smiled at his husband. Stephen was smiling even though he must be in a great deal of pain. Sherlock made him smile in a new way that Tony never wanted to see disappear. Tony wasn’t as naive as people thought, he know that him and Stephen had a lot to talk about. He put this a side as he walked back into the room. He kissed Stephen before sitting down to learn more about Sherlock, and another brother named Mycroft. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do an expansion on this? If you think I should let me know. I would go more in depth about their childhood and all that jazz, and I could do some from Stephens point of view. If that is something you would like let me know please!


End file.
